


NFR

by atlantiss505



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantiss505/pseuds/atlantiss505
Summary: Inspired by album Norman Fucking Rockwell! by Lana Del Rey. One song = one chapter
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon girl - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCYmJDO2_IE
> 
> Kerosene in my hands  
> You make me mad, I'm fire again  
> All the pills that you did  
> Violet, blue, green, red to keep me at arm's length don't work
> 
> There's things I wanna say to you, but I'll just let you leave  
> Like if you hold me without hurting me  
> You'll be the first who ever did  
> There's things I wanna talk about, but better not to keep  
> But if you hold me without hurting me  
> You'll be the first who ever did


	2. Happiness is Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is Butterfly - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbcXvlEa7Wk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me or do you not?  
> I heard one thing, now I'm hearing another  
> Dropped a pin to my parking spot  
> The bar was hot, it's 2 am, it feels like summer
> 
> I said, "Don't be a jerk, don't call me a taxi"  
> Sitting in your sweatshirt, crying in the backseat  
> Ooh  
> I just wanna dance with you  
> Hollywood and Vine, Black Rabbit in the alley  
> I just wanna hold you tight down the avenue  
> I just wanna dance with you  
> I just wanna dance with you


	3. Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xx9gTEQaiQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the car, in the car, in the backseat, I'm your baby  
> We go fast, we go so fast, we don’t move  
> I believe in a place you take me  
> Make you real proud of your baby  
> In your car, I'm a star and I'm burnin’ through you  
> In your car, I'm a star and I'm burnin' through you
> 
> Oh, be my once in a lifetime  
> Lying on your chest, in my party dress  
> I'm a fucking mess but I  
> Oh, thanks for the high life  
> Baby, it's the best, that's a test  
> And yes, now I'm here with you and I  
> Would like to think that you would stick around  
> You move, but I just got to make you proud  
> The taste, the touch, the way we love  
> It all comes down to make the sound of a love song
> 
> Dream a dream, here’s a scene  
> Touch me anywhere ’cause I'm your baby  
> Grab my waist, don’t waste any part  
> I believe that you see me for who I am  
> So spill my clothes on the floor of your new car  
> Is it safe, is it safe, to just be who we are?  
> Is it safe, is it safe, to just be who we are?


	4. The Next Best American Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Best American Record - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKYYVrrs2oY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever's on tonight, I just wanna party with you  
> Topanga's hot tonight, I'm taking off my bathing suit  
> You made me feel like there's something that I never knew  
> I wanted  
> We play the Eagles down in Malibu and I want it  
> It's you, all the roads lead to you  
> Everything I want and do, all the things that I say  
> It's true, all the roads lead to you  
> Like the 405 I drive through  
> Every night and every day  
> I see you for who you really are  
> Why the thousands of girls love  
> The way Bill plays guitar


	5. Norman fucking Rockwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman fucking Rockwell - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPt0dGg4BKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godamn, man child  
> You fucked me so good that I almost said, "I love you"  
> You're fun and you're wild  
> But you don't know the half of the shit that you put me through  
> Your poetry's bad and you blame the news  
> But I can't change that, and I can't change your mood  
> Ah ah  
> 'Cause you're just a man  
> It's just what you do  
> Your head in your hands  
> As you color me blue  
> Yeah, you're just a man  
> All through and through  
> Your head in your hands  
> As you color me blue  
> Blue, blue, blue  
> Goddamn, man child  
> You act like a kid even though you stand six foot two  
> Self-loathing poet, resident Laurel Canyon, know-it-all  
> You talk to the walls when the party gets bored of you  
> But I don't get bored, I just see you through  
> Why wait for the best when I could have you?  
> You  
> 'Cause you're just a man  
> It's just what you do  
> Your head in your hands  
> As you color me blue  
> Yeah, you're just a man  
> All through and through  
> Your head in your hands  
> As you color me blue  
> Blue, blue  
> You make me blue  
> Blue, blue, blue  
> Blue, blue, blue


	6. Doin’ Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doin’ Time (Official Video) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qolmz4FlnZ0


	7. Mariners Apartment Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariners Apartment Complex - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uFv9Ts7Sdw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You took my sadness out of context  
> At the Mariners Apartment Complex  
> I ain't no candle in the wind  
> I'm the board, the lightning, the thunder  
> Kind of girl who's gonna make you wonder  
> Who you are and who you've been  
> And who I've been is with you on these beaches  
> Your Venice bitch, your die-hard, your weakness  
> Maybe I could save you from your sins  
> So, kiss the sky and whisper to Jesus  
> My, my, my, you found this, you need this  
> Take a deep breath, baby, let me in  
> You lose your way, just take my hand  
> You're lost at sea, then I'll command your boat to me again  
> Don't look too far, right where you are, that's where I am  
> I'm your man  
> I'm your man  
> They mistook my kindness for weakness  
> I fucked up, I know that, but Jesus  
> Can't a girl just do the best she can?  
> Catch a wave and take in the sweetness  
> Think about it, the darkness, the deepness  
> All the things that make me who I am  
> And who I am is a big-time believer  
> That people can change, but you don't have to leave her  
> When everyone's talking, you can make a stand  
> 'Cause even in the dark I feel your resistance  
> You can see my heart burning in the distance  
> Baby, baby, baby, I'm your man (yeah)  
> You lose your way, just take my hand  
> You're lost at sea, then I'll command your boat to me again  
> Don't look too far, right where you are, that's where I am  
> I'm your man  
> I'm your man  
> Catch a wave and take in the sweetness  
> Take in the sweetness  
> You want this, you need this  
> Are you ready for it?  
> Are you ready for it? Are you ready for it?


	8. Fuck it, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, I love you - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi8AGQKQ24U&feature=emb_title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You moved to California, but it's just a state of mind  
> And you know everyone adores you  
> You can't feel it and you're tired  
> Baby, wish that you would hold me or just say that you were mine  
> But it's killing me slowly  
> Dream a little dream of me  
> Turn this into something sweet  
> Turn the radio on, dancing to a pop song  
> Fuck it, I love you  
> Fuck it, I love you  
> Fuck it, I love you  
> I really do


	9. The greatest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greatest - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ndo8r_Hg_lg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those nights were on fire  
> We couldn't get higher  
> We didn't know that we had it all  
> But nobody warns you before the fall
> 
> And I'm wasted  
> Don't leave, I just need a wake-up call  
> I'm facing, baby  
> The greatest loss of them all


	10. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> California - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vK1YiArMDfg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't ever have to  
> Be stronger than you really are  
> When you're lyin' in my arms, baby  
> You don't ever have to  
> Go faster than your fastest pace  
> Or faster than my fastest cars
> 
> I shouldn't have done it but I read it in your letter  
> You said to a friend that you wish you were doin' better  
> I wanted to reach out, but I never said a thing  
> I shouldn't have done it but I read it in your letter  
> You said to a friend that you wish you were doin' better  
> I wanted to call you, but I didn't say a thing  
> (Two, three, four)
> 
> Ooh, I'll pick you up  
> If you come back to America  
> Just hit me up  
> 'Cause this is crazy love  
> I'll catch you on the flipside  
> If you come back to California  
> You should just hit me up
> 
> We'll do whatever you want, travel wherever how far  
> We'll hit up all the old places  
> We'll have a party  
> We'll dance 'til dawn  
> I'll pick up all of your folks and all of your Rolling Stones  
> Your favorite liquor off the top-shelf  
> I'll throw a party  
> All night long
> 
> You don't ever have to  
> Be stronger than you really are  
> When you're lyin' in my arms, and, honey  
> You don't ever have to  
> Act cooler than you think you should  
> You're brighter than the brightest stars
> 
> You're scared to win, scared to lose  
> I've heard the war was over if you really choose  
> The one in and around you  
> You hate the heat, you got the blues  
> Changing like the weather, oh, that's so like you  
> The Santa Ana moves you


	11. How to disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to disappear - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WU_EGJOQ69o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen you 'round here lately  
> All of the guys tell me lies, but you don't  
> just crack another beer  
> And pretend that you're still here  
> This is how to disappear  
> This is how to disappear


End file.
